Divide. $11 \div 0.01=$
Solution: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we could divide. Place value strategy We can think in terms of hundredths: $\phantom{=}11 \div 0.01$ $= 11.00 \div 0.01$ $= 1{,}100$ hundredths $\div ~1$ hundredth $= 1{,}100$ Fraction multiplication strategy Decimals are a kind of fraction, so we can use fraction multiplication. $\begin{aligned} 11 \div 0.01 &= \dfrac{11.00}{0.01}\\\\ &= \dfrac{11.00 \times 100}{0.01 \times 100}\\\\ &= \dfrac{1{,}100}{1}\\\\ &= 1{,}100 \end{aligned}$ The answer $11 \div 0.01 = 1{,}100$